rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rixty Minutes
| season number = 1 | episode = 8 | image = Rixty Minutes.png | prev = Raising Gazorpazorp | next = Something Ricked This Way Comes | airdate = March 17, 2014 }} is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Rick and Morty. It is the eighth overall episode. Plot The Smith Family are gathered around the television, invested in a 'Bachlorette' style reality show. Rick expresses disgust at the quality of television, and Jerry challenges him to provide anything better. Rick destroys the existing cable box and installs his own; a cable box capable of broadcasting television across infinite dimensions. The shows featured in these alternate realities vary wildly, such as a Showtime crime show in a reality where people evolved from corn. Rick flips through the channels to show the endless possibilities, before the family sees Jerry on an episode of David Letterman, in a reality where he was a famous movie star. This excites the rest of the family, and Rick gets annoyed feeling that they are getting obsessed about the wrong things. Rick pulls out a pair of Inter-Dimensional Goggles that he throws into the kitchen, in which Jerry, Beth, and Summer chase after. Morty says he doesn't care about himself enough to see what his alternate self would be like, in which Rick congratulates him. The two then watch various commercials and clips from alternate realities. Meanwhile, Jerry, Beth, and Summer are in the kitchen taking turns using the goggles. Jerry sees himself doing cocaine with Johnny Depp, while Beth sees herself operating on a person instead of a horse. Summer has trouble finding any other realities of her, except for a moment of the family playing Yahtzee. It's during this time that she first finds out that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and the news upsets her greatly. Seeing her parents achieve their dreams in realities where she wasn't born, she tells them that she's running away. The alternate realities of their lives shake Jerry and Beth to the core, and they decide that maybe it'd be better to spend time apart. Summer goes upstairs and begins to pack and Morty attempts to console her. She attempts to push him away before he points outside to the graves in the backyard (from the episode "Rick Potion No. 9"). He reveals the truth that he is not, in fact, her brother but a brother from another reality. Morty tells Summer "Nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, everybody is going to die....Come watch TV?" Beth keeps the goggles on while laying on the floor of the kitchen, enjoying her alternate life. The television in the main room shows alternate reality Jerry having a nervous breakdown, riding a slow riding moped with droves of police cars behind them. Rick almost changes the channel, but Jerry yells at him to keep it. They watch as alternate reality Jerry arrives at the doorstep of alternate reality Beth, telling her that he hated his life and regretted not continuing their relationship. Beth and Jerry are stunned, as they run to each other to embrace. In the after credit sequence, the Smith family is watching the news in a Hamster-in-Butt World. The family asks Rick a wide variety of questions about the world, until he begrudgingly creates a portal to the world so they can 'ask them yourselves'. The Smith family then spends a vacation in Hamster-In-Butt World Characters *Rick *Morty *Jerry *Beth *Summer Locations *Smith Residence Gallery Trivia *This is the only episode to date to feature no characters (at least in-person) outside of Rick and the Smith family. *The song that plays when Beth and Jerry kiss and embrace at the end of the episode is Seal My Fate by Belly. *Every commercial or teaser shown on the television as Rick and Morty watch other dimensional television programs was improved for the episode's script. This is evident on several instances, including Gazorpazorpfield when he pauses for a moment, and when he laughs after the line is over ("Enchiladas"). The rest of the episode had only a few lines between Rick and Morty, and a brief synopsis on Jerry's slow-speed car chase. *This title is a play on the phrase "sixty minutes". *Alternate Jerry's slow-speed police pursuit is a likely parody of O.J. Simpson's shortly before his trial. *The entire episode (except the post-credits scene) takes place inside the Smith house. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Article Stubs